


Snowball Fight

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, cold canadian weather eh?, really just some sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: The only sound outside was them giggling and the crunch of snow beneath their boots.





	

When Elyse and Barb drove to Barbara’s parent’s place, Elyse had no idea what she was expecting. She had expected the snow coming down and sticking to everything in sight. She had expected the scent of road salt to make her cough when they got out. She expected Barbara to be slow in introducing Elyse as her girlfriend.

What happened however was snow stuck to their joined hands as they walked up the icy path to the Dunkelman’s front door. She watched her girlfriend knock and smiled when her Mom answered. “Hi Mom! This is Elyse, the woman I told you about.”

Elyse was pulled into a hug, getting a cheek kiss and a squeeze. “You’re all my daughter talks about when she’s on the phone with me.” Mrs. Dunkelman gushed. “Go get your things and come in, Barbara’s old room is where you’ll be staying.”

Elyse smiled at her girlfriend, happy to be in a place where she was welcomed. “Barb?”

“Yeah sweetheart?” Barb answered back from the trunk of the rental car.

“Your Mom is nice.” Elyse’s smile was a little melted and a lot relieved when Barb peeked at her from around the trunk lid.

“Of course she is, she loves you. Has wanted to meet you ever since I mentioned you.” Barbara rolls her eyes. “Come on now, lets get this inside and warm up.”

Later in the afternoon they were all unpacked and had their own pillows from home on the bed. Empty cups of coffee were in the sink filled with water, waiting to be washed. Barbara and Elyse were shovelling and salting the walkway and driveway. It was only a few minutes before Barbara was standing up and turning to ask Elyse a question, getting a loosely packed snowball to the face.

“Oh-ho, oh no. Babe wait.” Elyse tried to reason, shovel having hit the ground and gloved hands over her mouth. “I didn’t- I mean I wasn’t- I wanted to hit your back.” She squealed and tried to run in the high snow, having watched Barb bend over to pack her own snowball.

“Nope, that was your one chance. You’re going to get hit whether you like it or not.” Barbara stood up, toque full of snow and her scarf having dragged in the snow to get clumps clinging to the strands. She was aiming and took off after her girlfriend, tossing the fair sized misshapen ball and hitting Elyse’s butt.

“Barb! Not my good jeans!” Elyse giggled.

Barbara was close behind her, scooping up more snow. “Should’ve thought of that before you wore them outside.” she laughed. Her next throw was way off and hit a tree, sending a cascade of snow to the ground.

The only sound outside was them giggling and the crunch of snow beneath their boots. Elyse had slowed down in the backyard, tiring out due to running in the heavy snow. “Truce! Truce!” she shouted, holding her hands in a T as she ran backwards. She knew that was a bad idea and had hit her heel on the patio decking edge, being sent over and into the cushion of snow on her butt.

Barbara has a handful of snow in her gloves, watching the horror on Elyse’s face grow as she stood over her girlfriend and let it fall on her face. “Nooooooo!” Elyse dramatically yelled. She was spitting out the snow and turning her face over to shake it off. Only to feel Barbara straddle her in the snow, knees getting wet as she leaned down.

Her plum painted lips were soft against Elyse’s, both their eyes closing shut. Snow was falling with little “tss’s” around them, piling up in the yard even more. Elyse could feel a smile against her lips and hummed.

When Barbara pulled back she was looking down at Elyse, “Victory tastes like coffee and honeydew.” She teased.

“You’re just tasting my lip balm.” Elyse giggled, holding Barb’s hips and leaning up while making a kissy face.

“Fine, one more before we need to finish our work.”


End file.
